Love Story
by CSI Hart
Summary: GSR YoBLing. Are we to afraid of failing that we do not try? To afraid to break our hearts that we do not love? To afraid to reach to the top because we worry we will fall to the bottom. Love is worth all the failing and falling in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name's Hart and I already have several chapters of this story up on but I decided to post it here too. It's as you can obviously see a song fic. This is a my own version of season 9 and picks up from the season 8 finale. Here it is...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prelude:

**Love Story**

I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

- Taylor Swift

Gilbert Grissom came home after another long shift to be licked clean by Hank. He gave Hank a dejected sigh and put his case away. Home he thought was not here, no home was wherever she was, she who was not to be mentioned. Forget and Forgive was harder done then said. Wondering where she was he considered e-mailing her but decided against it, he wouldn't he'd already had this debate with himself. He petted Hank and went to bed, looking at where she should be.

Chapter 1:

**Blue and Gray**  
Catherine Willows stole another glance at her co-worker Warrick Brown, he looked away quickly before she could even meet his eyes. He hadn't said a word to her that wasn't work related since that fateful night about a week ago...

I feel so helpless now  
My guitar is not around  
And I'm struggling with the xylophone  
To make these feelings sound  
And I'm remembering you singing  
And bringin' you to life  
It's raining out the window  
And today it looks like night

You haven't written to me in a week  
I'm wondering why that is  
Are you too nervous to be lovers  
Friendship's ruined with just one kiss?  
I watched you very closely, I saw you look away  
Your eyes are either gray or blue  
I'm never close enough to say

But your sweatshirt says it all  
With the hood over your face  
I can't keep starin' at your mouth  
Without wonderin' how it tastes  
I'm with another boy  
(He's asleep, I'm wide awake )  
And he tried to win my heart  
But it's taken  
(Time...)

I know the shape of your hands  
Because I watch 'em when you talk  
And I know the shape of your body  
'Cause I watch it when you walk  
And I want to know it all  
But I'm giving you the lead  
So go on, go on and take it  
Don't fake it, shake it

(Charming  
Crazy eyes have you  
Are they gray or blue?  
I won't make the move  
You must make the move  
If you make the move  
I will then approve  
If you do not move  
We will surely lose...)

Don't second-guess your feelings  
You were right from the start  
And I notice she's your lover  
But she's nowhere near your heart  
This city is for strangers  
Like the sky is for the stars  
But I think it's very dangerous  
If we do not take what's ours

And I'm winning you with words  
Because I have no other way  
I'd love to look into your face  
Without your eyes turning away  
Last night I watched you sing  
Because a person has to try  
And I walked home in the rain  
Because a person cannot lie...

- Jaymay

Flashback:  
"Catherine, Grissom said, his voice heavy with pain," you need to come down to Desert Palms."

"Desert Palms! She inquired surprisd,"are you okay, and is everyone okay? What's going on?"

"Slow down Cath, it's Warrick he's been shot, they don't know if he's going to make it!"

"I'll be right there" she said, her voice threatening to break.

She drove to the hospital as fast as she could, not caring about red lights or speed limits. When she got there Grissom updated her, Warrick had been shot twice in the neck, miracously the bullets hadn't hit any major arteries, they were just worried about his blood lost. She looked around at the waiting room, she hadn't even noticed that Sara was here, crying gently on Grissom's shoulder. She took a seat next to Nick who had tear stains on his shirt and let out her tears. Two hours later the doctor walked out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Catherine asked.

"He survived surgery, now he just has to wake up" the doctor said," We can only allow 1 person at a time in to see him."

"You go Catherine," Sara spoke up. "I'm sure you want to see them."

Sara and Catherine hadn't been practically close but Catherine bet that Sara knew she loved Warrick. Sara was good at reading people. Catherine went in to the room and holding his hand, she told him it all, about how she had loved him for so long. Just as she was finishing he woke up, the other team members rushed in and slowly she slunk to the back of the room.

End Flashback

"Cath you okay?" Warrick asked.

"What, Yeah I'm fine." She lied. "No I'm not," she thought to herself," I bet you heard me and don't even care, she though sadly to herself."

They finished the scene is silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Blue and Gray

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters, but oh do I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed/ added story /added me. This next chapter is all YoBling or CWR, whatever you prefer. I have about 6 chapters of this story written so if you review I'll post another chapter soon. Sorry I haven't updated lately but my computer broke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue and Gray

I feel so helpless now  
My guitar is not around  
And I'm struggling with the xylophone  
To make these feelings sound  
And I'm remembering you singing  
And bringin' you to life  
It's raining out the window  
And today it looks like night

You haven't written to me in a week  
I'm wondering why that is  
Are you too nervous to be lovers  
Friendship's ruined with just one kiss?  
I watched you very closely, I saw you look away  
Your eyes are either gray or blue  
I'm never close enough to say

But your sweatshirt says it all  
With the hood over your face  
I can't keep starin' at your mouth  
Without wonderin' how it tastes  
I'm with another boy  
(He's asleep, I'm wide awake )  
And he tried to win my heart  
But it's taken  
(Time...)

I know the shape of your hands  
Because I watch 'em when you talk  
And I know the shape of your body  
'Cause I watch it when you walk  
And I want to know it all  
But I'm giving you the lead  
So go on, go on and take it  
Don't fake it, shake it

(Charming  
Crazy eyes have you  
Are they gray or blue?  
I won't make the move  
You must make the move  
If you make the move  
I will then approve  
If you do not move  
We will surely lose...)

Don't second-guess your feelings  
You were right from the start  
And I notice she's your lover  
But she's nowhere near your heart  
This city is for strangers  
Like the sky is for the stars  
But I think it's very dangerous  
If we do not take what's ours

And I'm winning you with words  
Because I have no other way  
I'd love to look into your face  
Without your eyes turning away  
Last night I watched you sing  
Because a person has to try  
And I walked home in the rain  
Because a person cannot lie...

- Jaymay

Catherine Willows stole another glance at her co-worker Warrick Brown, he looked away quickly before she could even meet his eyes. He hadn't said a word to her that wasn't work related since that fateful night about a week ago...

Flashback:  
"Catherine, Grissom said, his voice heavy with pain,"you need to come down to Desert Palms."

"Desert Palms! she inquired surprisd,"are you okay, is everyone okay? What's going on?"

"Slow down Cath, it's Warrick he's been shot, they don't know if he's gonna make it!"

"I'll be right there" she said, her voice threathening to break.

She drove to the hospital as fast as she could, not caring about red lights or speed limits. When she got there Grissom updated her, Warrick had been shot twice in the neck, miracously the bullet's hadn't hit any major artories, they were just worried about his blood lost. She looked around at the waiting room, she hadn't even noticed that Sara was here, crying gently on Grissom's shoulder. She took a seat next to Nick who had tear stains on his shirt and let out her tears. Two hours later the doctor walked out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Catherine asked.

" He survived surgery, now he just has to wake up" the doctor said,"we can only allow 1 person at a time in to see him."

"You go Catherine," Sara spoke up. "I'm sure you want to see them."

Sara and Catherine hadn't been particuly close but Catherine bet that Sara knew she loved Warrick. Sara was good at reading people. Catherine went in to the room and holding his hand, she told him it all, abnout how she had loved him for so long. Just as she was finishing he woke up, the other team members rushed in and slowly she slunk to the back of the room.

End Flashback

"Cath you okay?" Warrick asked.

"What, Yeah I'm fine." She lied. "No I'm not," she thought to herself,"I bet you heard me and don't even care, she though sadly to herself."

They finished the scene is silence.


	3. Chapter 3: How to Save a Life

How to Save a Life

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

- The Fray

Catherine Willows returned home after another long day at work wanting to only see her daughter and go to bed. Instead of her daughter though there was a note saying she was over at a friends house, to tired to call and complain she decided a bath and some wine was what she really needed. She turned on the warm water and grabbed a new bottle from the locked fridge. Sighing she took a sip and slid into the tub, laying her head back she thought about the previous week that in just seven short days and tangled up her life.

Flashback  
Warrick had been released the day after he'd got shot, being told to take it easy. That night she decided to talk to Warrick about what she had said earlier. She remembered it so well...

Ding Dong, she rang the doorbell

"Hey Cath it's kinda late, what you doing here?" Warrick asked upon opening the door.

" I think we should talk," she replied.

"Bout what?" he said annoyed.

"You know," she said becoming somewhat depressed," about what I said while in the hospital."

"Look Cath, I'm sorry I just don't remember you saying anything," He replied harshly, "In fact I don't remember you even saying anything to me after I woke up." Were you even there?"

"It didn't matter anyway." she said, venom practically dripping off of the words as she snapped them out.

"Look I'm tired, I've got to go." he slammed the door in her face.

She drove home, her own tears threatening to drown her.  
End Flashback

So far the alcohol wasn't working, she sighed, she hadn't wanted to remember that. She took a big gulp of the wine, and felt the memory begin to fade, thank you she said to no one in particular. However it wasn't long till another memory overtook her.

Flashback  
It had been 3 days since Warrick was shot and 1 since he'd slammed the door in her face and it was the first day she had to work with him. Grissom had put them together obviously not noticing the tension between them. They were cordial, nothing more or less, they talked to each other only when needed and awkward, angry silences took up most of the day. When they got back to the lab, she noticed something was up, Sara wasn't there. Grissom was sulking in his office and Sara wasn't there.

Great she thought to herself, another thing to add to her count down.  
3 days since Warrick was shot, 2 since she admitted her love for him, 1 since he slammed the door in her face, and 0 since Sara had left.  
End Flashback

No! She almost screamed out loud this was not what she wanted. She grabbed the bottle and chugged what was left. In her drunken stupor she didn't notice someone slide into the bathroom, didn't notice, someone pull out a gun, didn't notice until it was too late or maybe because she didn't care that someone had shot a bullet right into her chest! Her world slowly turned black, finally she thought, some peace, and the water around her slowly turned red! Wait she thought this wasn't right! She was dying!


	4. Chapter 4: Lovers in Japan

A/N: I know this chapter doesn't answer much and that it's kind of short but I pinky promise I will post another chapter by Christmas, which is the 25th. Thanks for reviewing Brillows4ever and everyone else that read this and didn't review, please do! It's the holiday's people!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on my chapter last time so this disclaimer covers both chapters. I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Maybe Santa will wrap them up and give them to me though.

Chapter 4

Lovers in Japan/ Reign of Love

Lovers, keep on the road your on  
Runners, until the race is run  
Soldiers, you've got to soldier on  
Sometimes even right is wrong

They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now  
But I have no doubt  
One day, were gonna get out

Tonight, maybe we're gonna run  
Dreaming of the Osaka sun  
Ohh, ohh, ohhh  
Dreaming of when the morning comes

They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now  
But I have no doubt  
One day, the sun will come out

Reign of love  
I can't let go  
To the sea I offer  
This heavy load

Locusts will  
Lift me up  
I'm just a prisoner  
In a Reign of Love

Locusts will  
Let us stop  
I wish I'd spoken  
To the Reign of Love

Reign of Love  
By the church, we're waiting  
Reign of love  
My knees go praying

How I wish  
I'd spoken up  
Or we'd be carried  
In the Reign of Love

-Coldplay

The killer, at the moment unknown to us, was about to shoot his last and final shot into the body of Catherine Willows. He was pretty sure she'd bleed out soon enough but this one last bullet would ensure her a swift death. He pointed the gun in her direction and just as his finger was about to pull the trigger, someone knocked on the door...

Knock , Knock

Quickly the man or woman looked through the peep hole and saw someone with a bouquet of flowers. Not wanting to get caught he fled through the back door, leaving a dying Catherine in the bathtub.

2 hours early at Warrick's house...

Warrick sometimes called by his friends Rick had gotten home from work about half an hour ago. It had been a frustrating day, he felt so bad for how he had treated Cath that night, but he was hurt.

"I mean, Warrick swore, "where was she, when I was shot?" "I don't even remember her being at the hospital, she didn't say a thing to me!" "I guess she just doesn't care!" "Humph" he said.

His anger once again provoked, he grabbed a beer and stalked around the house. However his temper was short lived and he quickly began missing her again.

"You not what," he thought to himself, "I'm going to go over there and apologize, I miss her to much to be mad at her!"

He quickly walked to the car and started to drive straight to Catherine's house, along the way he decided to stop and by some of her favorite flowers. He arrived at her house and knocked on the door, a few seconds later someone peeped through the peephole but the door didn't open. It wasn't till a few seconds he realized it wasn't Catherine's eyeball, worried he knocked again.

"Cath, Cath you there!" he shouted through the door, getting no response he tried the door. It was open so he walked right in.

"Catherine, Catherine!" he shouted, once again getting no response he began to search the house. The bath room light was on so he rushed into the bathroom.

"Oh my god," he dropped the roses to the floor, the petals falling off the roses as they hit the ground, like they were rapidly dying.

"Catherine, Catherine what happened? What happened?" he sobbed. He pulled her out of the tub, dialed 911 and began CPR. The paramedics arrived shortly and took over.

Warrick clung onto her hand for dear life as she was whisked into an ambulance

"Sir, you need to step back!" Warrick didn't move. "Sir" "Sir!" The paramedic pulled Catherine away and the ambulance started to drive off Warrick quickly jumped into his car and followed. Sadly and almost mechanically he picked up his phone and called the only person he could think of the man who was like a father to him, Grissom.

"Griss, hello it's me Warrick"

"Warrick are you okay?" Grissom said worried by the tone of Warrick's voice.

"Catherine's been shot" he said sadly, "they don't know if she'll make it."


	5. Chapter 5: You Found Me

Disclaimer: I still do not own CSI or any of its characters, I'm working on it.

A/N: This is extremely short and I am extremely sorry. Sorry for the long wait.

You Found Me

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

- Kelly Clarkson

"What?" Gilbert Grissom asked, disbelieving what he had just heard.

"Catherine's been shot Griss!" "I'm on my way to Desert Palms!" he shouted over the phone.

"I'm on my way," he said.

He called Nick next and told him then once again he called Sara

"Hello" she replied her voice sounded happy to hear him, he hated to be the one to tell her the bad news.

"Catherine's been shot, they don't think she's going to make it." Griss said sadly.

"What?" She asked hoping it wasn't true."

"Yah she's on her way to Desert Palms."

"I'm on my way Griss I'll be there in a few hours." and with that she hung up.

Meanwhile the EMT's had shocked Catherine's heart back into beating and they had just rushed Catherine into the ER. They hooked blood bags up to her and prepped her for surgery. Warrick quickly said goodbye and went to wait in the waiting room. The surgery was over in 2 hours and she had survived. As soon as he could he visited her.

"Catherine," he said sobbing, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you." "I love you, please you must get better!" He grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead before sitting back down next to her.


	6. Chapter 6: New Soul

A/N: Well basically I haven't updated this story for about a year and I was looking at it and I was like I want to finish this story! I understand that Warrick is dead but I do not care. He is alive in my mind. I am also aware that Sara and Grissom are no longer on the show but I am going to finish this story for old times' sake. So here it goes, please review, I'm hoping I'm not too rusty.

Disclaimer: I do not know own CSI or any of its characters; let's just say if I did things would probably be a lot different.

* * *

New Soul

I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take.  
But since I came here,  
Felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...

I'm a young soul  
In this very strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout what is true and fake  
But why all this hate?  
Try to communicate  
Finding trust and love is not always easy to make

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...

This is a happy end  
'Cause you don't understand  
Everything you have done  
Why's everything so wrong?  
This is a happy end  
Come and give me your hand  
I'll take you far away

I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take.  
But since I came here,  
Felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake

I'm a new soul...  
In this very strange world...  
Every possible mistake  
Possible mistake  
Every possible mistake  
Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes...  
Take take take take take... take a mistake  
Take, take a mistake  
Take, take a mistake

Yael Naim

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had flat lined. It was that simple. They had shoved him out of way and put big, cold, metal padals to her chest. They covered up her heart which he had unknowing broke just days ago. Minutes past, maybe hours, maybe years, he wasn't really sure but to him it felt like forever. Eventually the beeping came back. A simple sound had never made him so happy. The doctors let him back in and he immediately started questioning them.

"What happened?" Warrick asked anxiously.

"Well the surgery was a lot for her body and it seems she has been under a lot of stress lately and her alcohol level was very high so those all combined caused her to flatline."

"Will she be okay?" He asked as he inwardly cringed.

"Hopefully, we will monitor her for the next 24 hours to make sure she's okay."

"Thanks," he said, the hopefully didn't sound so hopeful in the doctors voice.

As the doctors left Warrick sat down and the rest of the team who had been waiting outside came in. In the back there was a brunette hiding behind the others. He could see her cringe when his eyes passed over her.

"Sara!" He exclaimed softly. "Good to see you again."

"You too," she whispers, "is she going to be okay?"

"They don't know," He says sadly and turns back to her.

The others all come and talk to Catherine for a few seconds, telling her to wake up soon and that they love her and with that they file out. One by one as though they are school children.

"Sorry" Sara whispers to both Warrick and Catherine as she leaves.

Once they all leave Warrick picks up Catherine's hand. He silently and slowly admits his love for her as she herself did for him a week ago. If she was awake she would have seen the irony but she cannot hear a thing he is saying. Eventually Warrick falls asleep and they spend the night together yet there is more than just the hospital bed separating them.


End file.
